


Omega with the ring

by Sueanoi



Series: Sue's twitter ramble [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: An AU ramble where X and Zero were married, They wear their wedding rings 24/7, throughout the events that transitioned X series into Zero series. Omega was a monster created from twisting Zero's "original body". Or... that's what X believed.
Relationships: Omega/X (Rockman), X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: Sue's twitter ramble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy-paste from my twitter ramble. It is unedited and it is not in a format suitable for a fiction. This entry serve as a link to my twitter threads that has this AU in it. I might re-write the entire thing if i get super inspired, but for now, this will do. i hope you enjoy reading about my Omega with the ring AU.

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1151364627076304896?s=20

Thinking about married XZero. nice  
Thinking about them wearing rings 24/7. nice  
Thinking about transitioning period to Z series...........

OH HECK!   
Can you imagine Omega with the ring?!

hear me hear me! 

Weil wouldn't care about that accessory still attached to the body he stole! 

Everything goes perfectly the same as in canon except that Omega is wearing the wedding ring and not the Copy body Zero.  
IF the rings are wielded into their fingers to prevent losing the rings by their job, then-

Oh GOSH , ceX wouldn't be wearing it either, because it's stuck on the body and Elpiso destroyed it !

X's body got destroyed in Z2. So Zero (copy) retrieved X's ring after all of the battle. ceX entrust it to Zero. 

Then, Zero fight Omega, At the end of Z3, he has both rings.

At the beginning of Z1, Zero doesn't remember anything. X probably let it be. He didn't tell Zero of their relation. Though heartbroken, it might be for the best. As Zero's first major battle was against Copy X. Might be better that he doesn't remember that they're husbands.


	2. Chapter 2

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1151520243275014144?s=20

Continuing from my last Omega Wearing the Ring AU, but worse.   
in this AU of AU (Au-ception), Omega is not mindless monster. He's awakened Zero the Wily bot. Has all the memories and uses that for his advantage. 

He would taunt X so much about how they're husbands

poor X.

Look, flashing the ring around as they fight for the fate of the world is like, the best/worst mind game weapon ever? Omega calling himself "your husband" while X was fighting for his life.

And our boy, X. He would still wear his ring on his own finger because he won't give up on hope.

Omega taunts X about their marriage status, X just...tighten his fist in frustration. feeling the ring dig into his own palm.  
Still has hope, despite the situation looking really hopeless

All the while Omega knows all about X inside out, while X knows nothing of Omega. not anymore. Omega is just the worst enemy to fight. Both physically and psychologically.

Omega kiss the ring in front of X. 

"Hello, dear"


	3. Chapter 3

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1297719849775316997?s=20

Ω: X, I have missed you. You don't look so well. Have your 'friends' not taking care of you as well as I did?

X: You're the last person I want to see, Omega. What do you want?

Ω: Why, can't I just contact you because I miss my husband?

X: How dare...

Ω: I can take so much better care of you, X. You only have to come to me.

X: Never.

Ω: Don’t make it harder than it has to be. You know damn well you’re mine and you will come to me one way or another.

X: We have no relations to each other. You are a monster and that’s all you’ll ever be. I’ll never go to you, nor negotiate anything with you. I will stop your madness! 

Ω: Don’t be like that. I can see you’re still wearing the ring I put on you. You love me. Don’t fight it, X. submit to me and all will be easy. ‘Till death do us part’, X! You cannot avoid me, forever!

X: You are nothing but a parasite walking around in my dead husband’s corpse. The only reason I go to you would be to rip that finger right off. and retrieve what doesn’t belong to you! 

Ω: heh. I’ll look forward to it. one way or another,X. You will have no reason left to stay where your are. I’ll make sure of it. You will come to me willingly, sooner or later.

X said he would, but as he grip his hand into fists, he felt his own digging into his palm. Tear threatened to fall. His emotions a hot mix of rage and grief. 

Can he actually do it, given the opportunity?


	4. Chapter 4

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1302130797307068416?s=20

Ring Ω continues

this gets violent. 15+? I think? 

Only read if you can handle depiction of violence against Ω. also prepare tissues.

After X and Ω had been fighting for months without one single winner, casualties kept increasing. Unbeknownst to Ω, X and his scientist friends had been working on something in secret. 

During Zero's hibernation, his software was copied for analysis. Once they have isolated the parts that made him dangerous from that parts that made him conscious, they will move Zero's mind to new body. as they continue analysis on the original.

That was the plan, anyway.

The original body was not supposed to be "worn" anymore. Ω emerged from Weil twisting whatever trace data was left in there into a new being. Whoever was wrecking havoc on the world, that was not the Zero that X knew and love. 

It cannot be.

The hard work yielded results. Zero is reborn with all of his memories and personalty intact. Zero is finally back after decades of hibernation. 

After an emotional reunion, X and Zero, together once more, joined forces to fight the threat that is Ω.

Or....that's what X believed. 

In truth, Weil did not erase anything. He simply nudged the true potential of Zero into display. This Ω is the masterpiece of Dr. Wily from ages old, The ultimate robot destined to rule, the perfect creation specifically made to be X's foil.

..And he remembers everything. His creation. His destiny. His marriage with X.

X was his, in more ways than one. 

It would simply be too easy to kill him. Oh no, he likes a challenge. Why aim for something less, when he can own it all, the world and X.

He would slowly break X's spirit. He will destroy the obstacles, one-by-one. Soon, X will have no reason left to shy away. X will return to him willingly. After all, the ring on his finger proves that X belongs to him and him alone.

and the ring on X's finger proves that he still love him. 

He just have to make X accept him for who he is, and not X's idea of who he was. 

What could go wrong?

Imagine the surprise, as one random day, Ω expected a business as usual as he teased X into coming out in the open, but X didn't appear alone. 

There was a reploid right beside X. Red. Golden long hair. Familiar. 

That's him.  
That is an image of himself, when he was docile.

imagine the sheer d i s g u s t as he realized that X had made another him. to REPLACE HIM. 

What kind of a sick joke is this? What happened to "til death do us part"? Is this what he does when his spouse doesn't act that way he likes? Is this who X is?!

the disgust turned into pure unadulterated rage. A hatred at a level he never knew he was capable of feeling burst out of his chest. He screamed, unable to express his emotion in words. He rushed into the pair, attacking with everything he had, intended to destroy them both.

Rage made him stupid. X and The Copy easily overpowered him.

incapacitated. Ω finally was able to speak through his teeth.

"I cannot believe you... You are mine... You cannot get rid of me, X. You cannot replace me. I cannot die, X. You know this. You know..."

X simply walked through the wreckage to Ω

"I told you I'm getting this back."

He knelt, gripping on Ω's ring finger.

and p u l l

it was not made to be removable. 

Ω screamed, more pained in the heart than in the finger. 

And it was off.

X gave what was ripped out of him to that Copy.

Ω Wondered if the hot fluid flowing into his eye and out was just oil from his head damage, or was this a sick imitation of how X expresses his pain by shedding tear. 

Ω cannot cry. He was not made with the function. He screamed.

His scream of frustration continued until he was shut down. His auto-repair already initiating. He will be back. He will seek revenge if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

And he was sent to space.


End file.
